Project E:Tenno
by AstrothReader42
Summary: Modern Day Warframe Fanfic -
1. Introductory

Project E:Tenno(Title in development)

Summary(In development): The year is 2100. Mankind has finally come together after a series events called the Cataclysm. The Cataclysm was a group of asteroids that crashed on Earth bringing forth new minerals and new life. Seeing this as an opportunity, countries fought bloody and gruesome battles over these new minerals. The United Countries Alliance formed from China, United States, and England have sent troops throughout the world in order to seize those resources for the good of humanity. A small country south of Japan known as BIO-97 or better known as Tenno Island was impacted directly by one of the Cataclysmic Asteroids, but for some reason has remained underneath the United Countries Alliance radar. 4 Youngsters happen to crash land on Tenno Island after being washed up in a Tidal Pool, (An aftershock of the Cataclysm). They discover something that is life changing as well as a threat that could change the course of the war as they know it...

Main Characters

Askari Nguvu (Translates to strong warrior in swahili) - 18 Years Old - Young African American Boy - Owner of WFTE-XX01-Excalibur

Daniel Ramon - 17 Years Old - Latino American Boy - Owner of WFTE-XX05-Rhino

Stacy Ferrari - 18 Years Old - American Girl (Father is the President of the American Branch of the U.C.A)

Kai - 15 Years Old - Strange Boy that Askari, Daniel, and Stacy meet on their cruise and gets stuck with them on Tenno Island

Gregory Ferrari - President of the American Branch of the U.C.A - Believes in a Diplomatic and Non Violent form of Material Acquisition of C.M (Cataclysmic Minerals)

Benjamin Williams - President of the English Branch of the U.C.A - Follows under the Chinese Branch

Xi Yen'fay - President of the Chinese Branch of the U.C.A - Believes that if any countries do not comply with the U.C.A then they must be terminated.

Guang Feng - Adviser to Xi Fen'fay - Turned up mysteriously after the Cataclysm

LO:Tus - Futuristic Operating System found in a Crashed ship on the island

First Chapter Release Date: 3/10 - 3/14


	2. File:1

" _Hush my little one…."_

 _"Your cries will soon be quieted..."_

 _"Just remember…"_

 _"I will always love you … my sweet tenno..."_

 **BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

Awakened by the sound of his alarm clock, Askari awoke abruptly.

"Ugh…, that dream again." Askari complained while rubbing his head. He had been having that same dream over and over again ever since he turned 18. Groggily, he looked at his clock, **5:00**. " _Why would I set my alarm so early?"_ He thought to himself. Then he realized, "SHIT! My ship is gonna leave me!"

 **40 Minutes later…**

"Thank You Mr. and Mrs. Ramon for driving me here, I'm sorry if I caused any trouble." Askari said apologetically.

"No! It is quite alright!" Assured Mr. Ramon "We were late ourselves anyway because someone was too busy playing with his video games last night!"

He glanced over to his son Daniel who was sitting next to Askari. Daniel had his long blonde hair tied up in a little man bun behind his head. He was wearing a murky brown T-Shirt, with black shorts and a white and black jacket tied around his waist.

"Dad, please it wasn't my fault the newest update for Maplestory demanded me to play it" said Daniel.

"Oh you and your video games," complained Mrs. Ramon "I swear when you get back from this cruise all of your video games will be gone."

This made Daniel pretty upset because he didn't say anything for the rest of the ride and just looked out the window.

"Jeez, kids these days. After a major event like the Cataclysm happening and all they want to do is just play video games." Mrs. Ramon muttered under her breath.

Mrs. Ramon was right, the Cataclysm had only happened 10 years ago and now everybody is going on like nothing ever happened, like the violence in the other countries all over the world wasn't happening, and like the U.C.A didn't exist.

"Ugh, the U.C.A," Askari thought to himself.

The U.C.A or the United Countries Alliance was an alliance formed between the United States of America and China originally to collect the Cataclysmic Minerals. The Cataclysmic Minerals were minerals that were brought to Earth when the Cataclysmic Asteroids impacted Earth leaving huge craters on the surface. Later on England joined because a rather large Asteroid hit London and to avoid being a target of the U.C.A they asked for an alliance. At least that was what he learned in school. But he knew the U.C.A was doing more than that. Even though they promoted that they were peacefully harvesting minerals in other countries, Askari knew that's not what they were doing. They said they were providing jobs for lower class citizens in Third World Countries that were impacted by the Asteroids but, through the power of insiders and documentaries it was obvious that the natives were just being turned into slaves. Just like his family was, and just like that he remembered the day his mother was taken from him…then murdered right in front of his family.

" _MOMMY, NO!"_

 ** _BANG, BANG, BANG_**

 _"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

 _"Come Askari! We must leave here today!"_

 _"But, Mama…she's….."_

 _"Quiet, young one, we will be back and with our revenge"_

"ASKARI! ASKARI!" yelled Daniel in Askari's ear.

He woke with a jump, and looked out the car window to see a dock.

"Oh we're here." Askari said with a chuckle

"Yeah man we've been here for 30 minutes." Informed Daniel

Askari looked up and saw a gigantic cruise ship. His first impression would have been games, water slides, food, and girls. But, he knew that he was here for work and there would only be limited time for play on this ship. This cruise was on a trip to Tokushima, Japan for the international Robotics and Science Fair as it said on a banner in big red, orange, and yellow letters on the ship. Then right beneath it said: Hosted by U.C.A Corpus. Normally Askari would have turned down a U.C.A hosted trip even though he didn't understand what the Corpus part was, but his teacher highly recommended it because colleges would be giving out scholarships and with his intellect he could really make something of himself.

"Heh, make something of myself…" Askari thought out loud.

"HEY!" Shouted Daniel "GET OUT OF THE CAR AND HELP ME WITH THE BAGS YOU SLUG!"

"I'll be right there!" Askari laughed as he got out the car.

 **I'm sorry this chapter was pretty short, but as a treat i'll release the next chapter on Friday and the 3rd chapter on Sunday :)**

 **See you Friday!**


End file.
